


Talk To Me

by smallangrysciencebro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda fluff, Pet Names, cheating gabriel, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallangrysciencebro/pseuds/smallangrysciencebro
Summary: You and Gabriel get into a fight after he cheats on you.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hey sweet cheeks,” a smooth voice calls out from behind you, and despite yourself, you feel pleased. 

“Get out Gabe,” you say, the tone of your voice saying anything but and you both know you don't want Gabriel to leave. The archangel makes his way over to the couch and flops down beside you, sucking on a lollipop and smelling like cotton candy, his whiskey eyes twinkling with a mix of amusement and regret. “Go away,” you tell the pouting angel on your couch. “We’re fighting, and I don't wanna talk to you.” Gabriel furrows his brows. “Honey Buns-” You stop him. “Don't call me that, feather boy.” Gabriel holds his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. But you can't possibly still be mad at this,” He gestures to himself, “This hot, hot bod.” 

You get up and scoff. “I'm not mad at that hot, hot, bod. I'm mad at the idiot brain occupying the bod.” Gabriel sighs. “Darling I'm sorry.” You turn to walk away. “Gabe I know you're an archangel, but that doesn't give you the right to cheat on me! And you certainly can't just come here all uppity and tell me ‘ Darling I'm sorry’ in that sweet voice of yours and expect me to fall to my knees and beg you to kiss me. You made a mistake Gabriel. Now you pay it.” “I'm already paying for it,” Gabriel whispers, and you almost turn around and run into his arms, but you refuse to take back your words because he broke your heart and Gabe needs to pay. He needs to feel your pain. 

“I need some time Gabe. To think about this, us. What you did broke my heart, and I don't know if I want to risk that happening again.” A salty tear runs down your face. Instantly Gabe is beside you, and you swear you can feel his wing wrapped around your shoulder. “Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry.” another tear falls, and Gabe looks unsure of what to do, and for once, looks panicked. “Uncertainty looks good on you,” you choke out through your sobs. Gabe cracks a smile and laughs, making you laugh with him. You let yourself slide to the floor, and Gabe joins you, a hand on your shoulder which you shrug off, wiping your tears. 

“You’re lucky you're cute. Otherwise, I’d hit you,” you mutter snidely. Gabe smiles sadly. “Honey I'm an angel. You’d hurt yourself more than me.” “I hate you sometimes,” you reply. 

Gabriel turns to you and cradles your face in his hands. “ Darling I truly cannot tell you how sorry I am. I made a horrible mistake. I'm an idiot and a terrible person. I do not deserve you, but I love you, and I will wait forever for your forgiveness. I'm so sorry, my love.”

“I love you Gabriel, but, why? I you love me so much why would you go with another woman? Am I not enough for you?”

“Baby you are everything to me. I was drunk and angry, and I regretted everything before I even started.”

You brush your fingers along Gabe’s cheekbone. “Gabe when you’re angry you talk to people,” You whisper to him. “Honey you don't cheat on your Girlfriend.”

Gabriel hangs his head in shame, but you place your fingers under his chin and lift his head back up. “I don't know whats wrong with me,” he whispers. “We’ll work this out Babe, but Gabe you have to promise me, talk. Don't- don't cheat on me. Promise.” 

“Darling I promise you that and much more.”

“Okay,” you tell him. Your relationship was far from mended, but you were on the right path. 

“I love you sweet cheeks,” Gabriel tells you through a shit eating grin.

You roll your eyes but smile reluctantly. “Love ya too feather boy.”


End file.
